Crimson Sky
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Dua darah menjadi satu. Mafia dan Vampir. Tidak cukup menjadi seorang Boss Familia terbesar di dunia, ia juga harus menerima fakta bahwa ia adalah keturunan Kaleid Blood keempat, vampir terkuat dengan dua belas familiar pembawa petaka. Mungkin kehidupan Tsuna memang tidak memiliki kata 'damai' di dalamnya…


**Crimson Sky**

* * *

Hal pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah sebuah reruntuhan yang terbakar. Abu yang menyala berterbangan dan udara dipenuhi asap pekat yang menganggu pernapasan.

 _[…Gagal]_

Napasnya memburu, kobaran api yang ada pada dirinya nyaris padam. Lelah dan marah, napasnya membuat dadanya perih. Di depannya, seorang anak SMA berambut putih terbaring lemas.

 _[…Ia gagal mencegahnya]_

Ia tidak mengerti. Tidak bisakah ini semua dihindari? Tidak adakah cara yang lebih damai? Namun kata 'damai' sudah jauh darinya sejak dulu. Dan ini adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan.

 _[Ini bukan pembunuhan pertamanya…]_

Akatsuki Kojou mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian menyentil keningnya,

"Bodoh. Boss mafia mana yang menangis setelah berhasil membunuh targetnya?"

 _[…dan ini bukanlah yang terakhir…tapi ini terasa perih.]_

Ia mengusap matanya. Benar saja. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar mereka keluar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Meski ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, ia sama sekali tidak senang,

"Maafkan aku, Kojou-niisan."

 _[Semua yang terjadi ada alasannya…]_

Akatsuki Kojou tersenyum, sebelah matanya tertutup. Ia begitu berantakan, memar dimana-mana, namun di saat yang bersamaan, begitu damai. Seolah ia menyerahkan apapun yang bakal terjadi di ke depannya pada anak di sampingnya.

"Hey, apa yang kulakukan adalah murni keputusanku jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Kojou menghela napas, "syukurlah kau dan Nagisa selamat."

 _[…namun ia berharap alasan itu tidak pernah ada, sehingga ini tidak terjadi.]_

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tidak peduli kalau headphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya memberikan perintah untuk segera menghabisi Kojou. Ia tidak mau menatap mata Kojou, karena ia akan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lakukan, Tsuna." Tukas Kojou, wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, Kojou-nii…" gumamnya lagi. Kojou menggeram.

"LAKUKAN!"

Ia membuka matanya yang berwarna oranye itu (untuk beberapa saat, warnanya menjadi merah ruby). Tangannya yang terselubungi api menembus tubuh Kojou.

"Cheh…perak bercampur api…sakit sekali…" gumamnya tersenyum, "aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu…Vongola Decimo…Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, sementara giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan taringnya yang baru saja tumbuh. Bibirnya perih dan darah mengalir dari sana. Namun tidak seperih matanya yang kembali basah.

 _[Namun apa mau dikata? Inilah skenario hidupnya.]_

 _[Bahkan sang Langit Vongola tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.]_

* * *

 **-Chapter 1: The Fourth-Tenth I-**

* * *

Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Ia meringis. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Tsuna menghela napas, "Lagi-lagi…" gerutunya.

Setelah terbangun tiba-tiba seperti itu, rasa kantuknya menghilang. Diliriknya jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

[05.00 A.M.]

' _Well, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memulai lebih awal_.' Pikirnya sambil merenggangkan badannya, beberapa tulangnya berbunyi saat ia melakukan itu. Saat merasa sudah lebih nyaman, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendelanya.

Pagi ini, seperti pagi-paginya yang lain, matahari menyapanya dengan sangat terang. Remaja itu memicingkan matanya, merasa risih dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk itu. Berikutnya, remaja itu memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya – tepatnya memperhatikan jalanan gelap di bawah yang berjarak tiga lantai dari tempatnya saat ini. Tapi jalanan itu bukanlah jalan yang biasa di lewati Onii-san saat melakukan jogging paginya. Bukan. Dia ada di luar Namimori. Ini, adalah jalanan dari pulau Itogami, sebuah pulau di laut Pasifik 300 kilometer dari Selatan Tokyo – juga dikenal sebagai Kota Iblis.

' _Saat kukira bertemu Vindice adalah hal yang paling aneh bahkan dalam standar mafia sekalipun, sekarang aku malah berada di tengah PULAU aneh yang seisinya adalah MONSTER._ ' Gerutu Tsuna dalam hati saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, berniat untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia berjalan melewati telepon rumahnya dan melihat benda itu menunjukkan ikon surat pada layarnya. Ia menekan satu tombol pada telepon itu sekali kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki dapur.

Sementara itu, teleponnya mulai memutar rekaman pesan dari orang yang meneleponnya.

[BEEP…Halo-Halo, Tsuna-san! Selamat malam~ maaf kalau aku mengganggu, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas, jadi pastikan kau mengerjakan PR-mu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah menyenangkan disana? Kalau ada waktu, telepon balik aku ya!]

[BEEP…Tsuna-kun, apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku dan Haru membicarakanmu tadi sore jadi kupikir aku akan menghubungimu. Semoga tidak mengganggu ya~ Hum…sebentar lagi sekolah dimulai. Fokus terus pada pelajaranmu dan buatlah banyak teman disana!]

Tsuna berhenti mengoles mentega pada rotinya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah beberapa detik diselimuti kesunyian, Tsuna melanjutkan kegiatannya. Nampaknya pagi ini belum ada satupun pesan dari Vongola, hanya dari Haru dan Kyoko. Untunglah, ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar teriakan Gokudera dari teleponnya pagi ini. Tangan kanannya itu kadang terlalu berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut keadaannya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Keluargamu?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari sampinya, membuat Tsuna nyaris menjatuhkan pisau mentega di tangannya.

"Avrora-san! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" protes Tsuna pada gadis seumuran di sampingnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum di balik tangannya.

"Oh? Keturunan Primo sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Entah aku harus merasa bangga karena kemampuanku atau kecewa karena kemampuanmu." Tutur 'Avrora' sambil berjalan ke sisi lain dari meja makan Tsuna. Ia membuka lemari kecil di dekat kompor dan mengeluarkan sepasang mug putih.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," gerutu Tsuna, "kau terlalu mirip dengan tutorku dalam hal itu."

'Avrora' tertawa kecil sambil memberikan mug itu pada Tsuna, "Reborn? Kalau kau benar, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Nope. Sudah buruk aku tinggal di Kota Iblis, aku tidak perlu Inkarnasi Satan berjalan di sekitar sini." Timpal Tsuna dengan segera, tangannya dengan sigap menyambut kedua mug itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Sahut 'Avrora' sambil menuangkan sebotol susu ke dalam dua mug tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia bercacak pinggang dan mengangguk.

"Yosh, ini sudah seperti sarapan." Tuturnya dengan bangga kemudian meletakan botol susu itu di atas meja. Ia kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan, Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baiklah," 'Avrora' menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Tsuna, "sekarang biarkan dia masuk."

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan 'Avrora' keluar. Tak berapa lama, suara ketukan terdengar dari luar dan dnegan segera Tsuna membuka pintu depannya. Berdiri di depannya adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang membantunya tadi, namun matanya kini berwarna biru. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Tsuna menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa dan dengan cepat memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Nagisa-chan."

Gadis yang dipanggil Nagisa itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian akhirnya berhenti di Tsuna.

"Uh…selamat pagi?" jawab Nagisa ragu-ragu.

"Kebetulan aku pagi ini kebanyakan membuat sarapan lagi. Kau mau?" ajak Tsuna sambil menepi, bermaksud memberikan jalan bagi Nagisa untuk lewat.

"…Lagi? Tsu-kun, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama setiap hari sih?" ucap Nagisa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang setiap hari selalu mengetuk pintuku pagi-pagi tanpa alasan." Tukas Tsuna pura-pura marah.

"Ah, eh, I-itu…" Nagisa gelagapan, membuat Tsuna tertawa.

"Aku bercanda Nagisa-chan. Ayo masuk." Tawar Tsuna lagi yang kali ini diterima Nagisa tanpa protes.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa selalu ada di depan pintumu, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri." Gumam Nagisa sambil menutup matanya, memasang tampang berpikir saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di meja makan kamar apartemen Tsuna.

"Makanan buatanku begitu enak hingga tubuhmu otomatis membawamu kemari untuk merasakannya lagi." Jawab Tsuna bercanda. Nagisa memukul pelan bahu kanannya.

"Dasar sombong." Gerutunya yang dijawab dengan suara cekikikan Tsuna. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil remote TV di dekatnya dan menghidupkan TV Tsuna.

[… – pagi ini kembali ditemukan korban penyerangan yang dilakukan pelaku misterius yang telah terjadi selama 2 minggu terakhir ini. Polisi masih menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara namun mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena medan yang hancur – ]

"Hee, akhir-akhir ini makin sering saja," komentar Nagisa setelah menelan roti miliknya kemudian menoleh kearah Tsuna, "kau hari ini ada keperluan dengan kak Asagi dan Yaze-chii kan? Jangan pulang malam-malam!"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Tsuna sambil meminum susu miliknya dengan tenang, sementara salah satu matanya memperhatikan layar TV-nya. Instingnya menangkap setiap pola dari kejadian yang sama yang terjadi selama seminggu ini.

' _Korban adalah penduduk non-manusia, diserang paling tidak saat sedang sendirian_ ,' pikirnya sambil menggigit rotinya, ' _dan kebanyakan, korbannya dapat memanggil Familiar_.'

Tsuna menelan rotinya, ' _Si pelaku mengincar Vampir_.' Simpulnya dalam pikiran, lidahnya secara reflek merasakan sepasang taring di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

"Aiba-senpai." Sapa Tsuna saat ia sampai di depan sekolah barunya. Seorang anak SMA dengan rambut pirang terurai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya pada Tsuna. Saat gadis itu melihat juniornya yang selalu ber-hoodie oranye dengan angka 27 di depannya, Asagi balas menyapa.

"Ah, Vongola-sama!"

Tsuna dengan segera berlari mendekat kemudian membekap mulut perempuan itu, "Stt! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang dengar?"

Asagi mendorong Tsuna menjauh, "Uh, aku mengerti, sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Tsuna melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Asagi sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebagai seorang kepala mafia, ia sudah terbiasa memperhatikan sekelilingnya tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun gerakan yang membuatnya mencurigakan. Untungnya disitu hanya ada dia dan Asagi-senpai.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun. Yaze-senpai mana?" tanya Tsuna kemudian sambil melepaskan headphone di balik hoodie-nya. Asagi menunjuk sekolah dengan jempolnya.

"Dia sudah nunggu di kelas tuh."

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti kemudian mulai berjalan menuju gedung akademi Saikai, Asagi berjalan di sampingnya. Sekolah dalam keadaan sepi, mengingat hari ini masih masuk dalam hitungan libur musim panas. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka bisa masuk ke sana tanpa repot-repot melapor pada guru. Setelah melalui beberapa koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kelas.

"Yo, Asagi, Tsunayoshi-sama." Sapa seorang pemuda SMA dengan sebuah Headphone di lehernya, Yaze. Ia duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela.

Tsuna menghela napas, "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –sama dong. Aku ini masih adik kelas kalian."

"Well, seorang pemimpin tetaplah seorang pemimpin, meskipun kau hanyalah anak berusia 14 tahun," Jawab Yaze enteng sambil bangkit dari kursi itu dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan Asagi, "jadi, mana pesan yang harus kuterjemahkan lagi?"

Tsuna menoleh kearah Asagi yang mulai memunculkan keyboard proyeksinya. Setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan benda itu, ia menekan tombol 'Send' dan nyaris bersamaan ponsel Yaze berbunyi. Sebuah file audio terkirim ke dalam ponselnya.

"Baiklah…" gumam Yaze sambil mengenakan headphone-nya dan menekan tombol 'Play', "ahem…halo, Dame-Tsuna. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh disana."

Tsuna tersenyum, "Tipikal Reborn." Gumamnya.

"Aku akan langsung saja ke intinya. Vongola Headquarter sudah kembali aman dan Nono sudah dipastikan selamat. Guardianmu masih bersikeras menyusulmu, tapi aku berhasil… _meyakinkan_ mereka untuk tetap disini. Butuh waktu lebih hingga guardianmu dapat membantumu di Itogami, kau tahu itu. Karena itulah, aku sarankan kau segera kendalikan Hyper mode-mu dan kemampuan barumu itu. Jangan malas, atau aku dan Varia akan mendatangimu…yakin dia ini tutormu itu?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Ya. Satu-satunya yang seperti itu Cuma dia."

Yaze menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Ampun. Sial banget menjadi kau, Tsuna."

"Haha, yeah, kadang aku juga berpikir seperti itu." jawab Tsuna sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin minta maaf lagi karena sudah membuat kalian masuk ke dalam Omerta Vongola." Sambung Tsuna tiba-tiba, badannya agak ia bungkukkan pada Asagi dan Yaze.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah melalui ini beberapa minggu yang lalu," timpal Asagi, "lagipula, kita membicarakan Vongola disini! Orang mana yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Jawaban itu sudah ia dengar juga beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, intel milik Vongola sangat hebat hingga mengetahui kemampuan beberapa murid disini. Asagi-senpai, sang hacker yang bekerja paruh waktu di pemerintahan dengan cara menciptakan sistem pertahanan untuk pulau Itogami dan Yaze-senpai, anak SMA dengan kemampuan manipulasi gelombang suara. Dengan mereka berdua, Tsuna dapat menerima kontak dari Vongola tanpa ketahuan. Asagi-senpai mengurus cara mengubah file-nya menjadi bentuk audio sementara Yaze-senpai menerjemahkannya. Mungkin Spanner, Souichi, dan Gianinni memang cocok dipanggil sebagai 'Three Mechanics' Vongola mengingat mereka dapat memikirkan rencana seperti ini.

"Tapi, file yang dikirim kepadaku ini benar-benar rumit." komentar Asagi sambil menekan-nekan iPhone-nya.

["Aku tidak berhenti bekerja selama 3 hari hanya untuk membongkar firewall pertamanya dan hanya bisa mengkonversinya menjadi file audio yang suaranya bahkan tidak jelas. Untunglah Yaze disini untuk menerjemahkan audio ini."] tutur sebuah suara elektronik dari dalam iPhone Asagi. Suara sebuah AI berbentuk kucing, Mogwai.

"Ahahaha, mungkin teman-temanku di Vongola masih paranoid karena kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kebocoran informasi adalah hal yang fatal, soalnya." Ucap Tsuna tertawa gugup. Ia kemudian mengecek jam tangannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencari buku untuk semester ini. 'makasih bantuannya, Asagi-senpai, Yaze-senpai." Ucap Tsuna kemudian berlari pergi, meninggalkan kedua seniornya di kelas itu. suara langkah kakinya perlahan mengecil kemudian menghilang.

Yaze mulai berjalan pergi, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku, "Well, aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku akan pulang. Jaa ne, Asagi."

"Tunggu," ujar Asagi. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Yaze, "kau tahu sesuatu kan?" lanjutnya. Yaze berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ng? apanya?"

"Jangan coba membodohiku, Yaze," sergah Asagi, "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan. Anak itu datang dan di saat yang bersamaan, Kojou menghilang."

Yaze lama menatap kedua mata gadis itu. Ia kemudian membuang wajahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu hilangnya Kojou karena Tsuna, begitu?"

Asagi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maksudku bukan begitu. Tapi…ini aneh, terlalu aneh. Tidakkah menurutmu begitu?"

Yaze mengayunkan kedua tangannya seolah menepis sesuatu, "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dan dengan itu, Yaze meninggalkan Asagi di kelas sendirian.

* * *

'Sebelah kanan, di balik tiang…tas gitar…satu orang?' pikir Tsuna sambil pura-pura memperhatikan baju yang terpajang di sebuah etalase toko. Ia menggunakan kaca etalase itu untuk melihat pantulan keadaan di belakangnya.

Sejak ia keluar dari areal Saikai, ia sudah merasakan kehadiran seseorang, terima kasih pada Hyper Intuition miliknya. Padahal tadinya ia berniat membeli beberapa barang untuk keperluannya sebulan ini, namun ia terpaksa menundanya. Dari gerak-geriknya, ia tidak memiliki maksud untuk menyerang Tsuna (ia sempat berjalan melewati beberapa jalan sepi untuk memancingnya keluar, namun orang itu terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan). Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ia akan masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang. Karena itulah, kini dia ada di distrik bisnis. Saat ia memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari pengawasan orang itu, Tsuna kemudian menangkap bayangan lain di balik orang itu dari pantulan kaca di depannya. Dua pria dengan gelang Identitas Iblis. Kening Tsuna mengkerut. Sesuatu yang kacau akan terjadi. Dengan melakukan beberapa pertimbangan dalam pikirannya, Tsuna berlari dan mengambil sebuah belokan tajam ke kiri.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TEP! Tsuna menangkap tangan penguntitnya yang ternyata seorang siswi SMP. Dari seragamnya, nampaknya ia adalah siswi SMP Saikai. Tsuna mengkerutkan keningnya karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis ini di Saikai. Tapi itu urusan belakangan.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku, jadi ayo kita pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara." Ujar Tsuna sambil menarik gadis yang nampak kaget itu, tepat saat kedua pria tadi akan menariknya. Melihat target mereka di tarik oleh Tsuna, salah satu dari mereka menarik bahu Tsuna.

"HEI! KAU – " perkataan pria itu terhenti saat Tsuna memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membanting pria itu ke depan.

"Tinggalkan kami." tukas Tsuna tegas, sama sekali tidak memberikan ruang bagi kedua pria itu untuk balik membalas perkataannya. Melihat temannya seperti itu, pria yang satunya lagi berlari ke arah Tsuna, salah satu tangannya ia tarik ke belakang, bermaksud mendaratkan pukulan pada Tsuna.

"Wakai…Ikazuchi!" sebuah teriakan dari sampingnya membuat Tsuna membatalkan niatnya untuk menendang pipi kiri pria itu menggunakan tumitnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menembakan semacam energi dari kedua telapak tangannya yang ia tempelkan pada abdomen pria itu. seketika, pria itu terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak sebuah tiang listrik.

Tsuna menaikan salah satu alisnya dengan terkesan. Pria itu adalah seorang Therianthrope dan gadis itu membuatnya terlempar sejauh itu. Petarung tangan kosong sepertinya? Tapi Tsuna sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan gadis itu. Pria yang ia serang tadi kembali berdiri dan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Vampir kelas D. dan dari tampangnya, dia sama sekali tidak senang.

"Sialan!" ujarnya marah, sekumpulan energi tidak normal mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Gelang pengenal iblis yang terpasang pada pria itu berkedip beberapa kali memberikan peringatan pada penduduk manusia untuk segera mengungsi – sistem keamanan yang dibuat di Itogami untuk menjaga keamanan penduduk biasa mengingat jumlah penduduk non-manusia yang kadang mengamuk tanpa alasan. Tak berapa lama, api berwarna ungu menyelimuti pria itu yang lama kelamaan membentuk seekor kuda.

"Dia…memanggil familiar di tengah kota begini?" gumam gadis di sebelah Tsuna tidak percaya.

"Kau sepertinya baru disini jadi biar kukatakan," Tsuna menarik napas, "di pulau Itogami, hal seperti ini sudah biasa."

Tsuna memasang glove-nya dan mengaktifkan Hyper Mode-nya. Sebuah kobaran api muncul di keningnya dan warna matanya berubah menjadi keemasan dengan sedikit warna merah di tengahnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama." Gumam Tsuna pada gadis itu sambil memasang headphone-nya. Menangguk kaku, Gadis di sampingnya terkejut, matanya tertuju pada kobaran api di kening Tsuna. Namun dengan segera ia kembali sadar dan mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas gitarnya. Sebuah tombak, dengan mata pisau yang dapat terlipat ke dalam. Benar-benar tombak yang anggun, sekaligus mematikan.

"Sebenarnya, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa perlu berkelahi seperti ini. Kau hanya perlu membatalkan pemanggilan familiarmu dan masalah kita selesai. Bagaimana paman?" tanya Tsuna berusaha bernegosiasi, di saat yang bersamaan juga meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan bersiap memanggil Natsu.

"Heh, walaupun kalian menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" ujarnya lantang. Tsuna dan gadis itu menajamkan tatapan mereka pada pria itu.

""Aku memang tidak membutuhkannya."" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Cincin yang ada pada glove Tsuna bercahaya. Tsuna akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Natsu. Setelah kilatan cahaya emas yang berasal dari cincinya meredup, seekor anak harimau dengan pelindung kepala muncul di depan Tsuna. Pria itu tertawa.

"Kau juga vampir? Dan…familiar macam apa itu!? huahahahaha!" pria itu terpingkal-pingkal, "heh, aku akan menang mudah kalau begini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat kau melakukannya." Tantang Tsuna dengan Natsu yang menggeram rendah di depannya. Pria itu menjadi kesal.

"Shakutei! Serang mereka!" perintahnya pada familiar kuda miliknya. Kuda itu berlari kearah Tsuna dengan kecepatan tinggi, kepalanya tertunduk seakan ingin menanduk Tsuna. Tapi sebelum kuda itu sampai di depan Tsuna, Natsu mengeluarkan auman yang sangat keras yang hanya dapat didengarkan oleh telinga yang terlatih. Berhubungan para Vampir dan familiar mereka sangat sensitif dengan pendengaran mereka, koordinasi pria itu dan familiarnya agak kacau.

"Maaf," gumam Tsuna yang menggunakan kecepatannya untuk mendekati pria yang tengah menutupi telinganya itu, "ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Lanjutnya kemudian meninju pria itu tepat di pipinya.

Melihat tuannya diserang, familiar berwujud kuda itu berlari ke arah Tsuna lagi. Namun Tsuna tidak merasa khawatir. Di belakangnya, gadis itu sudah menahan mahluk tersebut. Ujung tombak miliknya menembus kepala mahluk itu dan melenyapkannya dalam sekali serang.

Pria itu ketakutan. Vampir adalah mahluk terkuat. Raja dari segala mahluk malam. Namun disini, ia dirubah menjadi mahluk paling rendah di hadapan kedua anak SMP ini – meski yang satunya jelas-jelas vampir, tetap saja ini merupakan suatu pukulan harga dirinya.

"Pelajaran hari ini," Tsuna berjalan mendekati pria itu sambil menggendong Natsu, "jangan macam-macam dengan anak SMP."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera mendekati temannya yang pingsan untuk membopongnya pergi. Tsuna menghela napas, kobaran api di keningnya perlahan menghilang dan matanya kembali normal.

"Padahal aku hanya mau belanja hari ini." Gerutunya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bertombak di belakangnya, "baiklah, siapa kau dan apa maumu?" tanya Tsuna pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu memutar tombaknya beberapa kali kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Himeragi Yukina, Sword Shaman dari organisasi Lion King. Aku kemari untuk mengawasimu, Keturunan Keempat."

Entah kenapa ini mengingatkannya saat ia bertemu Reborn dulu. Faktanya, kejadian ini benar-benar mirip: seseorang yang asing mendekatinya, mengawasinya dari jauh, dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah keturunan asli Vongola (atau dalam kasus ini, Keturunan Keempat). Yang berikutnya yang ia ketahui adalah orang asing itu tinggal di rumahnya. Tsuna menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah lama mengetahui bahwa menolak hal seperti ini adalah sia-sia. Lebih baik ikuti arus dan jangan melawan kecuali untuk memenuhi keperluannya. Bicara soal keperluan…

"Ayo." Ucap Tsuna sambil memberikan Natsu pada gadis itu. Himeragi Yukina nampak bingung.

"Aku perlu penjelasanmu perihal 'pengawasan' ini, jadi lebih baik kita ke rumahku. Karena kau membuatku mengambil jalan memutar untuk ke supermarket, kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan urusanku sebelum pulang ke rumah."

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N** : perasaan akhir-akhir ini demen amat bikin Xover =.=" dan akhirnya itu agak nge-rush :'v dan apa-apaan battle scene-nya itu!? Yaudah deh. Anyway, disini Tsuna akan jadi sedikit OOC (atau enggak juga, karena saya ngambil sifatnya dalam mode Hyper) dan Kojou mati bukan karena Tsuna lho ya :3 yang diatas itu cuman penggambaran 'ambigu'-nya. Btw, saya baru nonton Strike The Blood tanpa membaca manga/novel, jadi akan ada banyak plot-hole yang saya harap senpai-tachi dapat tunjukkan pada saya. Terakhir, Review~


End file.
